Bobby-o and Lori-et/Chapter 7: Bobby's Plan
Chapter 7: Bobby's Plan is the 7th Chapter of "Bobby-o and Lori-et". Summary Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were sneaking around the pond in the outskirts of Ketcham Park. They were trying to find Lori and Bobby so they can tell them the truth of what happened back at the picnic. As tried to walk around the pond, they suddenly spot them sitting on a bench near the edge of the pond. Luckily, there was a big willow tree near them, big enough and close enough for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to eavesdrop on them. So Lincoln hid behind the tree while Ronnie Anne climbed up some of the branches to get a better look. Lori: sobbing, with Bobby holding her I'm sorry, Boo Boo Bear, but there's just is no way I can attend my graduation ceremony if it means you won't be there for me! Bobby: I know, babe. And I can't even run the bodega right if meant not ever seeing you again. Why didn't you get any of my voice messages? Lori: That's because when my daddy took my phone away, he managed to blocked you from my contact list! sobs I am just so sorry for all this! This is all my fault! Bobby: Aw... babe... I am so sorry for all this. [Bobby caresses her hair and chin as she puts her head on his shoulder.] Lori: between sobs What are we going to do, Bobby? My daddy won't let me go out with you all because of this family feud. Bobby: I know. And my grandpapi won't even let me contact you anymore. We can't even be seen together like this without our families finding out we were together. Lori: Oh, Boo Boo Bear... [Lori slowly puts her head on Bobby's lap] I wish with all my heart that there was someway we get away from it all and be together. crying Forever... As Lori kept on crying in his lap, Bobby stroked her hair slowly while trying to think of something. He knew he couldn't go straight to the Loud House because Lynn Sr. would cast him out. And he couldn't convince his granpapi to apologize and stop this family feud. Since neither side would care to listen what he or Lori had to say, there was nothing they could do.... Nothing except one last option, though it would Bobby: Babe? Lori: in a questionable way Bobby: Lori... do you still love me? Lori: up and looks directly into Bobby's eyes Yes...Bobby. I do. Bobby: And do you always want to be by my side? Lori: Yes. (sniffles) Forever. Bobby: Would you be willing to do whatever it takes to be with me? Lori: I would give up both my diploma and going to college, just for that reason, my love. But would you be wiling to give up the bodega for me? Bobby: Lori, the bodega would mean nothing if you weren't there to visit me. Lori: So... what are we going to do? Bobby: Babe, I might have an idea, but... are you willing to risk leaving your family as I would leave mine? Lori: Leave my family? What are you saying? Bobby: If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it. But in order to find it, there's only one thing we can do. Bobby got up from the bench and kneeled down on one leg, taking Lori's hand and holding it close to his forehead. Unbeknownst to the couple, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne heard every word Bobby was saying to Lori. But the next thing they heard would leave them in shock. Bobby: Lori... would you consider... running away with me? Lori gasped. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne quietly gasped too. Did Bobby just consider running away with Lori? Lori: You mean... elope? Bobby: Yes, something like that. But remember what I said: If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it. Lori, give me your honest answer: Would you like to come with me to that certain place now? Together? Lori: But, Bobby... what about the bodega? What about your family? Bobby: There's no way to end this family feud. And neither of our relatives are willing to listen to us. Babe, if we have any chance of staying together, there's only option left: Run away from it all. I know it'll hurt leaving the ones we love, but I don't know what else we can do. Maybe we might come back when they've learned their mistake of starting this feud, but I don't know how long that would take. Please, Lori... I need to know... Can we run away... together? Lori thought about what Bobby had said. She really loved him. But would she really leave her family behind just to run away with him? Bobby was right about one thing: neither her father nor his grandfather would listen to them. Not even Lori and Bobby's own mothers could do anything about it. Lori: (sighs) I'll do it. They literally left us with other choice. Let's run away together. Bobby: (hugs Lori) Thanks, babe. I promise you, we'll find some place where we can be together. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne couldn't believe what Lori and Bobby were going to do: Run Away from Home just to be together? This news would not go well with their families. Lori: But Bobby, how are we going to do it? What about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne? What do we tell them? What are we going to tell our siblings? Bobby: We'll have to stretch the truth a bit. Make them not worry about a thing about us. You can tell Leni she could be the head sister of your home and I'll tell Carl he can run the bodega. That way, we can sneak out without them noticing anything. Lori: I can probably hold a sibling meeting and tell them not to worry about me. Bobby: That's cool, I can do the same. But we can't tell any of the adults about it. We have to keep this a secret from both of our families. Lori: I know, but... how are we going to sneak out? I can't drive Vanzilla. My daddy literally took away my driving license. Bobby: No worries, babe. I'll come pick you up. I'll just tell my family that I need to go out of town for a while to get some supplies for the bodega. My grandpapi won't know that I'm really going out to pick you up. Lori: Ok, Bobby. But... just HOW am I going to sneak out of the house? You know how my home has creaky floorboards and thin walls. Bobby: What about your bedroom window? Are there anything wrong with your windows? Lori: No. My window works fine. Why? Bobby: That's your only way out, babe. I'll help sneak you out by getting a big, long, sturdy ladder that we can use to help you get down from your bedroom. Lori: Oh, Bobby! This is exactly what I was hoping for! For us to elope and run away so we can be together! Bobby: I know, babe... But when should we put our plan into action? Lori: My graduation ceremony is literally a week away from now. We'll secretly pack up our things and just before the day of my graduation, we'll leave at midnight! Bobby: That sounds like the perfect time for me, babe! Lori: But Bobby, how will I know when you'll come for me? Bobby: Babe, I will say the most romantic phrase to let you know when I have arrived. It may not be original, but I will do the best I can. Lori: Oh, Boo-Boo Bear... if only it were sooner, but... I can wait for just one more week. Bobby: Don't forget about me, babe. I'll be sure to pick you up just before you graduate. Just don't forget about me. Never forget about me. Lori: Oh, Bobby... Bobby: Oh, Lori... As Lori and Bobby relaxed on the bench, Lori rested her head on Bobby's shoulder while Bobby reached his arm around her head. But having heard everything Lori and Bobby talked about and planned, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne made a quick and quiet get away back to the playground to discuss what was happening! Lincoln: '''Did you hear what they said?! '''Ronnie Anne: Are they nuts?! They can't just run away! Lincoln: '''But what can we do? You heard what they said about our elders. They won't listen to us no matter what we do! '''Ronnie Anne: '''But gotta do something! '''Lincoln: '''My dad and Lori won't listen, but maybe my other sisters can think of something. '''Ronnie Anne: '''Maybe I can talk to my cousins and ask them what to do. '''Lincoln: '''We should have a special secret meeting where we can all chat together and think of a plan. '''Ronnie Anne: '''That might acutally be a good idea, lame-o. Can you get help from that smart sister? Maybe she can find a way for us to communicate with each other. '''Lincoln: I'll see what she can do, but what are we going to do about Lori and Bobby? But before they could think of anything else, Bobby and Lori were heaidng their way, hand-in-hand. Ronnie Anne: '''*whispers* We'll discuss it with your other sisters later. Play along. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne played it cool as Lori and Bobby went up to them. '''Lori: Guess who's back together? Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: and with sarcasm Babe and Bobby Boo-Boo Bear? Bobby: Yeah. But we want you to know that no matter what happens to us, we'll always be there for each other. Right, babe? Lori: '''What do you guys say we go have some ice cream before we head home? '''Lincoln: '''Sure... '''Ronnie Anne: We'll catch up with you guys. As Lori and Bobby went off towards a snack bar, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne huddled up. Lincoln: '''We're having a meeting about this matter later, right? '''Ronnie Anne: Right. Be sure to get your smarty sister involved, lame-o. I think we'll need all the help we can get. To Be Continued... Category:Bobby-o and Lori-et chapters